Secret Lovers
by MonkeyGirlNaNoDa
Summary: Request from "Chiyo and Osaka fan". RenaMion. Shojo-ai, yuri, etc. Don't read if you are homophobic. If you do read, then R


Ryuuguu Rena sat nervously on the bench, holding her bike to the side. Her cheeks were slightly pink, her blue eyes darkened with nervousness as they scanned the surrounding area.

_Surely, Mii-chan wouldn't make a false promise...? _Her heart began beating rapidly and the hue of her cheeks darkened slightly as the rest of her face paled due to the slight panic attack. However, she returned to normal as she saw the familiar sight of Mion pedalling her bike towards her, her long green hair flowing out behind her like some sort of cloud. With transfixed eyes, she watched the slightly older teenager race over to her, the way every curve melted together perfectly...

"Hey! Rena! Daydreaming again, huh?" Mion laughed, waving a hand in front of Rena's face, literally jumping off her bike. Rena's cheeks tinted pink, looking slightly shocked.

"U-a-ah, th-that is to say, good evening, Mii-chan..." the orange-haired teenager seemed to be incapable of forming coherent speech. Mion, knowing Rena for as long she had, simply grinned at her. Rena blushed a pale red and smiled up at the slightly older girl.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Mion sat down next to Rena, leaning her bike on the side of the bench. Rena fiddled with the hem of her long white dress, grateful that Mion couldn't see her blush in the semi-darkness. Her stomach lurched and twisted and knotted itself up, her heart pounding destructively against her ribcage. The green-haired girl leaned forwards slightly, shaking Rena's shoulder softly when no reaction had been produced in over two minutes.

"Hey, you haven't fallen asleep, have you?" Mion couldn't see much of the redhead, but she could see that her eyes were nervous. She put one arm around the girl and hugged her. "Just calm down. Relax and then say it." Rena held herself closer to the older girl, not sure whether she could feel the erratic beating of her heart through Rena's white dress and Mion's yellow top.

"I-I can't say it," she whispered, her hands holding Mion's top tightly, blue eyes meeting green. The older girl seemed taken aback, letting out a nervous, uncertain laugh. Had there been sufficient light, Rena would have seen that the same blood red dusted her cheeks, too. Rena could feel that she was trying to work up the courage to do something from the way she was holding her.

"I can't..."

Yet, instead of Rena being the one confessing, Mion yanked the teenage girl to her feet, roughly grabbed the shoulders of her dress and pulled her close, their lips crashing together. The redheaded girl looked shocked for a second. That second passed, however, and Rena's arms reached up to encircle the green-haired girl's shoulders as she more than willingly leaned into the kiss, her blue eyes closed...

A handful more seconds passed, and the two held each other tighter, deepening the kiss as Rena's tongue swept across Mion's bottom lip, almost begging to be let in. Virtually immediately, Mion granted her that access and their tongues plunged into each other's mouths, revelling in the taste of each other. Both girls' hands went to the back of the other's heads, keeping close as possible. A dark red coloured their cheeks, clutching at each other desperately. Rena felt as though her heart would explode. She held herself closer to her slightly taller classmate, whimpering as their breasts squashed up against each other.

A small lump formed in both girls' throats. They swallowed it back as they pulled apart, heated, molten blue meeting burning green as their gazes locked. Their breathing seemed forced, heavy, uncomfortable.

"W...well... I-I... I understand if... if you don't feel the same..." Mion's green eyes averted to the ground as her blush darkened as she quickly let go of the girl, stepping back, embarrassed. Rena smiled softly and moved towards her older friend, wrapping her arms around her waist, leaning her cheek against one breast. Their gazes locked again, causing their heartbeats to rise rapidly.

"Actually..." the younger, shorter girl murmured, "It was exactly what I wanted to say." She held her closest friend even tighter, averting her eyes someplace else.

"Mii-chan..." her voice wavered, uncertainty making her clasp at Mion's top. The green-haired girl stroked Rena's hair, attempting to calm her, despite her own erratic heartbeat. The redhead looked up at her, blue eyes watering slightly, her body trembling against Mion.

"...I love you."

The older teen girl blushed darker, her stomach dropping to her knees, only returning to be tied in umpteen knots. Her hand slowly rose up, uncertainly placing itself on the back of the other girl's head, keeping her close. A soft, shy smile slowly appeared on her face.

"I love you too... Rena... really."

Their eyes locked gazes once more, both girls feeling the other's heartbeat.

"So, what will we tell the others?" The question was a good one, but uncharacteristic for club-leader/class president Mion. Rena tilted her head thoughtfully, before smiling slightly.

"We can worry about what to tell people and how they will think of us later," she murmured, her heart aching with the immense feeling of love that it carried. "Let's just be together for now, 'kay?"

Their heartbeats raced once more as their lips clumsily met again, their heated flesh moulding together, adrenalin racing through their veins. The few thick clouds covering the moon dispatched, and the slats of milky light illuminated the secret lover's intertwined silhouettes, revealing their love to whoever passed by at that minute.

Both girls were pretty sure that, if someone did see, their secret would be out by the morning.

After all, news travels fast in Hinamizawa.

~end~

**MGNND****- Yeah, this was a request~ ^^'**

**Request from "Chiyo and Osaka fan", who requested that I write my first RenaMion. It was very challenging! XD It's becoming difficult for me to write a non-gore and non-lemon fic... ;-;**

**Anyway, I hope you were satisfied with your request XD**

**R&R pl0x~**


End file.
